


And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away (but your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake)

by marypapercut



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marypapercut/pseuds/marypapercut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faith includes noticing the mess, the emptiness and discomfort, and letting it be there until some light returns."</p><p>- Anne Lamott</p>
            </blockquote>





	And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away (but your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake)

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the story is from a song called Ghost by Ella Henderson. But I was inspired by the music video of Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love.
> 
> Enjoy x

It was highly irregular to have a clear blue sky in the middle of December, but today was one of those irregular days. But even though it was a clear sky, it was still cold to the bone. It is London after all.

Amora sighed as she walked through the city, looking around the cold streets. She sat down on a bench as she stroked her white wings while she put her bow together with the arrows besides her. She kept gazing at the happy couples as they walked pass her.

She envied them. The warm hearts of the happy couples walking through the cold streets of London made her sick with jealousy. She wanted to feel their love. To feel loved... It never bothered her until now that she was all alone for centuries. After all, she was the cupid; it was her duty to give love and not to have it for herself only. But after watching the mortals being so in love, she selfishly wanted to feel it too.

Her sad blue eyes wandered off to the couples which laughs were filling the streets. Amora bit her lower lip as she looked at them in sadness. It hurt her that everybody had someone. That everybody had someone to be happy with. That everybody loved someone who was not her. But at the same time she felt the feeling of warmness in her chest; a feeling of achievement. After all, she was the one credited for it.

Amora frowned even more as the couples were surrounding her.

 _You should be thanking me for those kisses you're getting_ , Amora thought while she scoffed.

Well they probably would if she wasn't invisible to them…

She took an arrow as she laid it on her palms.

"Give me love" she whispered to it.

 

 ***

 

Amora stood on the end of a cliff as she stared at the beautiful bluish greenish sea that was placed under it. A smile spread on her face as the sea reminded her of her lost lover.

He had the eyes which were the color of the sea after a storm. Or in one word - _magnificent._ Amora never remembered her lover's name or the way he looked. It was all forgotten when she died. 1866. was the year of Amora's death. Actually, she wasn't even sure if Amora was her real name. All she is aware of is that the superior being gave her that name when she became the cupid. When she thinks about it, all in all, all that she remembers from when she was alive (when she was a mortal) are her lover's eyes. Her lover's green eyes, but with a small trace of blue in them. She could now be lying in a grave with him if it wasn't for that bloody shooting in the middle of the street through which she walked every day to get to the grocery store to buy herself and her family some food.

Amora took a few more steps forwards as she was now standing at the very end of the cliff. She wanted to see the green sea strike against the rocks. She wasn't afraid of falling down. It happened a few times actually. She is immortal; she couldn't die even if the rocks penetrated right through her chest.

Even though she has big white wings that were bonded with her back, they weren't any use. They weren’t useful for flying (not every “mythical” creature is as you see it in a movie or read it in a book). The wings were as useless as the small gray rocks on the green soft grass on which Amora stood right now.

Victor drove in his car through the empty road. That road was kind of his little dirty secret. Every time he rode through it there were no cars passing by. It was in the further part of London and it wasn't marked on the map, so he guessed that’s why nobody knew about it.

Victor gave a small look to the cliff as he was driving by it. He loved the view. It was absolutely beautiful; so pleasant. And the sound of the waves striking against the rocks relaxed him after a day of his stressful job. You could still see a little of the sea from the road and the color of the sea utterly amazed him. He has never seen a sea of the color green like this one here. But his eyes got wide as his gaze landed on a girl who stood at the very end of the cliff.

"Holy sh*t!" Victor shouted in shock.

He stepped strongly on the brakes as he ran out of the car, running towards the girl.

"Don't do it!" his reflexes worked as he blurted out the most common sentence people say in these kinds of situatuations.

He didn't want to witness a suicide. If he called for someone it would take a century for them to arrive and he didn't want to carry the guilt throughout his whole life of knowing that he could have saved someone's life.

Amora flinched in surprise, making her almost fall down. Her mouth opened in shock. How was she able to be seen? She was invisible to the mortals! Could he also see her wings?

Amora stood silent, frozen, as she didn't know what to say. She never spoke to a mortal. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know if she was able to let a sound flow through her throat and out of her plump lips. How does her voice even sound like? Is it as soft as the feathers of her wings or as rough as the surface of the cliff on which she is standing? Amora blinked repeatedly as hundreds of questions ran through her head. She stood motionless as she didn't know what to do.

"Please..." Victor said calmly "Don't do it. It will get better, whatever it is that made you come here" he said calmly and confidently to Amora but inside he was freaking out.

He didn't really know what to do. He thought if he walked closer to her she'll want to get away from him and will end up falling down. But he needed to get her from the end of that cliff, and he had no idea how.

Amora let out a whimper while she continued to stare at the green sea. She blinked as she could feel something warm, small and salty roll down her cheek.

 _A tear?_ , Amora asked herself, _but how? Angels can’t cry. Only mortals can..._

As a few more tears went down her cheeks, Amora went into a full sob mode. She missed him; she missed him as much as she needed him.

Victor panicked even more as she knelt down, sobbing the soul out of herself. But at the same time it was a relief because now he could come closer to her and she wouldn't walk away. Victor walked slowly and silently towards the crying girl. As he got besides her, he knelt down, putting his arm around Amora.

Amora gasped and moved away quickly as she could feel someone's hand on her back. Well that answers the question if he could see her wings…

Amora stared at the boy as he stared back at her. But as her gaze concentrated on his eyes, her lips parted open as she noticed their color;

The sea after a storm.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she spoke, without even realizing it.

"Benjamin?" she whispered.

A name now repeated itself in her mind so smoothly. Benjamin Suter, the name rang in her head as a small smile spread itself on her face.

 _My lover’s name is Benjamin Suter,_ Amora shouted happily in her mind.

"Benjamin Suter?" Amora spoke again as more tears kept rolling down her face.

Victor stared confused at the girl. What was she talking about? Was she asking where that Benjamin Suter bloke was? Victor had no idea, he was honestly confused. But he went with the guess that she was asking if that was his name.

"No, my name's Victor ..." he said "Victor Devoé"

Again Amora's eyes filled with tears, but now from disappointment. She could feel something in her chest. She didn't know what it was but it was quite an awful feeling. It felt as if she fell down that cliff and those knife sharp rocks went through her chest.

Amora continued to stare into Victor's eyes as she couldn't believe the similarity of this boy’s eyes compared to her lovers. She remembered Benjamin's eyes clear as a day, even after all these years.

Amora again sobbed as she hid her face behind her knees, embracing them with her arms.

Victor bit his lip as he didn't know what to do. Dammit, he could have just said that he's that Benjamin lad. He sighed as he slowly patted Amora’s head, thinking it may quiet down her crying but it only became louder.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the Benjamin you're looking for..." Victor whispered apologetically to Amora, as only the quiet sound of the sea striking against the rocks surrounded them.

To Amora it felt nice to have someone's hands around her after all these years. It was nice knowing someone could see you. It was still a mystery to her how or why. But it weren't Benjamin's hands that were touching her or Benjamin's eyes that were looking at her.

For a few minutes he made her feel as though she actually ment something to someone.

As Amora realized that it was a total stranger who was touching her, she quickly stood up, glaring at the boy.

"Leave me alone!" Amora yelled at Victor as she stepped backwards.

Victor's eyes widened as he realized that the more she was moving away from him, the more she was stepping closer to edge of the cliff.

"No!" he yelled as he ran towards Amora as one of her feet was already floating in the air.

Amora gave the green eyes one more look before she closed her own eyes and spread her arms wide open. She let out a final breath before she let herself fall down.

"NO!" Victor screamed from the top of his lungs as he reached out his hand to catch the girl but she was already gone.

Victor looked down at the rocks in horror, looking for the girl's body. But only water was found surrounding the rocks and it wasn’t the color of red. His gaze couldn't stay on one place as he desperately searched for the girl. There is no way that her lifeless body was floating in the sea, the rocks were sharp as a scalpel, she would go straight through them!

A few tears went out of Victor's eyes as he couldn't find the girl. He pulled on his hair as he stopped looking. He didn't know what to do! God dammit where was she! She couldn't have just disappeared!

Victor let out a breath in stress as he looked up at the sky that was a light shade of indigo. He wanted to at least give her a normal funeral but for that you need a damn body! As he realized what just happened, that he witnessed a suicide and wasn’t able to stop it, Victor got on his feet, putting his hands over his head as he walked back and forth in shock.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." he repeated over and over, sounding like a broken record.

After a few minutes he knelt down and cried the life out of him, just like Amora did a few minutes ago.

How was he supposed to carry this guilt throughout his whole life?

 

 ***

 

Victor slammed the doors shut as he entered his apartment.

He was still under shock. How wouldn't he? He just witnessed a girl kill herself!

Victor thought thoroughly about what he'll do through the ride home. And he still has no idea. He wanted to give the girl a funeral, but he had no damn body to bury. Then he thought about reporting it to the police, but they would only declare him as a lunatic who sees things. The police needs physical evidence and there weren’t any proving that that girl killed herself. So the only good solution seemed to be quite about it. But he didn't know how. The secret will eat him alive!

But what also interested Victor was who Benjamin Suter was. The girl asked him if he was that lad, which probably means that the appearances coincide?

Victor sighed as he sat down on the sofa, going with his hands through his hair. He wanted to go to the police station and investigate a little, but the police station was closed now. Well, he had the keys, so he could go there now. He works there; of course he'll have the keys. But his colleague, Mike, does all this finding lost people and things. So he'll ask him tomorrow morning.

"Victor, is that you?" Victor's mother yelled from the kitchen.

Recently, Victor’s mother moved in with him because her house was getting refurnished. It should bother him more to be honest, her bosing him around to pick every peace of clothing he leaves on the furniture and telling him what a mess he is. But he misses his mom, he will be honest. And it felt nice to remember the young days when he lived with his family in one big house, not in this shitty, little, rented apartment.

"Yes mom, it's me" he yelled back as he still had his head in his hands.

Even though he was a police officer, seeing people taking away their lives themselves got him every time. But what rankled him the most was that he could have saved her.

His mentor once told him that the hardest part of being a police officer was knowing you might be the difference between somebody living and somebody dying. And it killed Victor knowing that he was that difference.

"Hello hunny!" Victor's mother said as she clapped with her hands to get the flour off of them.

"I'm making cookies!" she said happily but as she noticed her son down-hearted, her smile faded away "What's wrong hunny?" she asked her son as she sat besides him.

"Nothing" Victor said as he gave his mother a fake smile "Just a stressful day at the police station, that's all"

"Are you sure?" Libby asked as she put a hand on her son's back.

Libby knew that being a police officer was a very stressful job. Seeing people kill themselves and picking up the evidence around dead bodies was awful to even say it like this. But she had a feeling like something else was bothering her son.

"We can talk about it if you want? You know I’m always here for you hunny" Libby smiled warmly to her son.

"Nothing's wrong mom" Victor muttered as he sighed.

He felt awful lying to his mother, but he had to, he couldn't tell her.

But suddenly Victor looked up as he got an idea.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked as he looked at his mother.

"Sure hunny" Libby said as she looked into her son's eyes "What is it?"

"Do you know anyone named Benjamin Suter?" Victor asked in hope.

He was really interested in knowing who this bloke was. And he also wanted to know who the girl was as well. He didn't even get her name. And she was so beautiful...

Libby looked confused at her son.

"What?" she stared surprised at Victor as she wondered why her son was asking this all of a sudden "Why are you asking?"

"I…"

Victor didn't know what to say _._

 _A girl who killed herself compared me to him?_ , he thought sarcastically.

"I- I'm just asking. Do you know?"

"Yes Victor, and you should as well" Libby now had a suspicious look on her face while Victor had a confused one "He's your great, great, great, I don't even know how many greats anymore, grandfather"

Victor's eyes widened as he stared at his mother.

"What?"

How did that girl know that Benjamin was his great, great, great (more greats) grandfather? Victor has never seen that girl in his live!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Victor, I know my family history, unlike you. Why are you so interested?"

"No special reason" he blurted out "Did he... like, have a wife or something?" Victor asked.  

Now he was just asking nonsense. They were talking about his grandfather that lived in the 19th century and that girl seemed barely 25-ish!

Libby gave his son another suspicious look.

"There's something fishy here, but fine, I'll tell you about Benjamin. Yes, he had a wife. I think Sarah was her name" she said as she looked at the wall behind Victor as she thought.

"How'd she look like?"

Oh God, he was simply going mad now…

Libby raised her eyebrows as she looked at her son. She still didn't understand why Victor was so interested in their family history all of a sudden, he never showed any interests before.

"I think she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Benjamin was a big Casanova, you know?" Libby laughed "Ladies loved him. But he only loved one girl through his whole life"

Victor's eyes lightened up. _Bingo_ "Did that girl, by any chance, have brown hair and blue eyes?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Libby now looked confused at her son.

"Okay, how do you know all this?" she asked as Victor seemed nervous "Fine, don't tell. At least you're showing some interest in your family history. Maybe you'll retell this to your own children one day and the story will keep itself throughout many generations" Libby smiled as she couldn't wait to have a few grandchildren running around her house "So, Benjamin was a quite seducer. Back then it was normal for men to have one night stands while women stayed home and acted like housewives. Then men were allowed to fool around until they got married. And Benjamin wasn't planning on settling down anytime soon, not until his late thirties, but then Josette Hager caught his eye"

Victor raised his eyebrows

"The brown haired and blue eyed girl?"

 _Josette_ ; Victor repeated the name in his head. It rolled so smoothly along his tongue.

"Continue" Victor said to his mother as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

The story seemed interesting to Victor. It seemed like his great, great, great (...) grandfather was a quite ladies man.

"Josette was 16 and Benjamin 30 years old when they met, but back then even 20 years was considered a small age difference. So Benjamin thought that Josette would fall instantly for him as all the ladies did back then but Josette was a smart lass and she knew what his intentions were. Josette was an honorable and pure woman; she didn't want to have sex until she got married. But as time passed they became lovers. They really did love each other, you know, real true love? Benjamin crossed his intentions onto just having a one night stand with Josette. He really fell in love with her and vice versa. As I was told, she was beautiful as an angel" Libby smiled as she remembered how her grandfather told her this story many years before.

"Her brunette hair was so beautiful that rain would not dare to fall on it. And her blue eyes were the moonlight shining off the still lake. She had lips like dewy roses and she was just like a lovely July flower" Libby quoted the dulcet and beautiful words so smoothly, with passion, as if she read them directly from some book.

Libby found the vitality, the grace and the persuasion in the description of Josette's looks so enchanting. She could get lost in the comeliness of the epithets and the metaphors. When her grandfather quoted her the same sentences as she did to her son now, she could picture Josette right in her mind. She felt like she was retelling a book.

"Why'd he marry that Sarah girl then?" Victor asked as he was confused.

If Benjamin loved Josette that much, why not marry her then?

"She got killed in a gun shooting, 1866." Libby sighed "In the middle of the street. Some families were in a feud and started shooting and Josette found herself in the middle of it. It's really a dramatic love story; a good movie could be made from it. My grandfather even told me that Benjamin was intending to propose to her that same night. Poor thing"

Victor was pretty shocked by all these information. The girl he just witnessed kill herself a few hours ago was, well... already dead. But she looked more alive than the girl his mother just told him about. That event happened more than 100 years ago. He touched her, so he knew that it wasn't just his imagination. Maybe some kind of weird, unnatural mix-up happened. Yeah, that’s probably it…

"Do you have a picture of that girl? Josette?" Victor asked his mother.

He needed some kind of a confirmation that he wasn't going mad.

"No, I don't think so. And even if I did, it probably got lost" Libby shrugged with her shoulders "You know, my father always told me how you have the same eyes as Benjamin" she smiled.

"He did?" Victor asked surprised.

"You two don't look anything alike. Benjamin had blonde curly hair while you have black smooth hair, but your eyes are incredible similar. Benjamin had quite unique eyes. Green but with a small trace of blue in them, just around the pupil. Just like you. Your grandfather always told me that Josette described them as the sea after a storm" Libby said with a smile "At least that's what was told throughout many generations. It may not be true, for all I know"

Now that Victor remembers, Josette did stare mostly into his eyes. He found it quite weird but he didn't want to ask considering the circumstances back then. But now that he knew a little about Josette he wanted to get to know her more. She seemed to be in some kind of trouble and he wanted to help her. But Victor frowned as he remembered that Josette was far gone from this world. But it still haunted him where her body was.

 

***

_"Josette!"_

_The petite 18 year old woman turned around as she could hear her name being called. A small smile spread on her face as she could see Benjamin pacing towards her._

_"_ _Oh Mr. Suter, it is very pleasant to see you" Josette said as she gave Benjamin a small bow as a greet "Did not know we have came on the first name terms though"_

_"Well Miss Hager, to be honest, I very much hoped so" Benjamin said as he gave Josette a small smirk._

_"Mr. Suter, my answer to your question about us two going on a supper together is as same as it was a several days ago" Josette answered sharply but at the same time sweetly._

_She was annoyed by Benjamin's constant asking of the same question almost every day but it also flattered her that she knew she was wanted._

_"Miss Hager, Josette if I may" Benjamin said with a smirk playing along his lips while Josette rolled her eyes "Flattered would I be if you hived my invitation."_

_"Well flattered you may not be on this fair day Mr. Suter" Josette responded annoyed as she took out her hand fan and started waving with it towards her porcelain face._

_"Miss Hager, for aught I know all the lass in the city of London would be flattered by my invitation. How may you not?" Benjamin asked confused._

_"I like to keep my cogitations to myself, thank you very much Mr. Suter" Josette responded as she gave Benjamin a fake smile._

_"Miss Hager, you will be delighted by the supper, I warrant it to you" Benjamin said as he put his hand over his heart._

_"You are so pesky for a gentleman Mr. Suter. How may that be?" Josette said with a serious face as she intended to change the theme._

_"Miss Hager, I'm very sensible of your refusal to my invitation. Please, do not try to change the theme, I'm quite aware of it" Benjamin said as he smirked._

_Benjamin loved to push Josette’s buttons. It was a quite annoying display of affection._

_Josette frowned. Mr. Suter was being impossible! Acting like a spoiled toddler he was!_

_"Well Mr. Suter, after a good deal of palaver, may I leave? I am feeling quite tired" Josette said._

_Benjamin kept quite for few seconds as he just stared at Josette. He was going to get her. He would bet with his life on it._

_"Well Miss Hager, be it what it would. Have a pleasant day" Benjamin said as he bowed down as in a goodbye before he turned around, beginning to walk away from Josette. But before he fully left, he turned around one more time and shouted to Josette_

_"See you Miss Hager on the tomorrow's fair day!" he smirked as he waved to the annoyed lass._

Amora's eyes snapped open as she jumped up from her bed into sitting mode. She took a few deep breath's as she looked around the room she was sleeping in, to see that this was all just a dream.

After she remembered Benjamin, she has been getting dreams and flashbacks about him and them together day and night. And she didn't like it.

Don't get Amora wrong; she loved that she was now able to remember her lover, but plus to her pain of not being able to feel love, now the pain of remembering her dead lover, Benjamin, was here too.

Amora put her hands over her face as she could feel the sweat from her forehead transfer itself onto her hands. She could feel her heart beat like a drumstick as she now put one of her hand over her chest. She closed her eyes as she tried to relax.

 _That was just a dream_ , Amora thought to calm herself,  _just a bloody dream._

"Now I'm talking like it was a nightmare" she muttered to herself as she lied back down onto the mattress that was laid on the wooden floor.

She closed her eyes as she again tried to fall asleep.

 _Just think about something else other than Benjamin_ , Amora told herself as she tried to fall asleep.

But her thoughts again roamed around the picture of the eyes with the color of the sea after a storm, just like moths fluttering wildly against a hot light bulb.

But thin black locks covered them this time.

 

***

 

Amora walked into a room where a party was being held while tears continued to stream down her face. She took an arrow in one of her hands while the other arrows stayed in a little wooden bag that was hanging on her back.

She couldn't stop crying since the event with the boy with Benjamin's eyes. She missed her lover, but now that she remembered his name and saw his eyes again... And so the tears couldn't stop streaming down her face.

Now Amora regrets that she made that boy believe that she killed herself. He was the only mortal she could maybe talk to, tell him her problems, love him... A mortal with Benjamin's eyes must be as special as Benjamin was himself. Now that Amora thought, she could have stabbed the mortal with her arrow and made him fall in love with her. Then she could finally know how it feels to be loved.

Amora kept an emotionless face on, but inside she was battling with herself not to fall apart. She was becoming more mortal by every minute. She guessed it was the selfishness fault.

While she walked through the room, she scrabbled with the sharp tip of the arrow against the mortal's skin _._

 _So delicate and sinful_ , Amora thought.

But she envied the mortals. Especially those little, pretty girls that had boys all around them. She wanted to know how it felt like to be loved and wanted.

Amora walked into the center of the party to see more couples kissing, dancing with each other, which only made her angrier and sadder.

She wanted love, she wanted to feel it, she wanted to taste it, she wanted to hear it, she wanted it to consume her! She simply wanted to have it. She wanted somebody to love her, to love her as desperately as she wanted love for herself only.

Amora made a sudden move by stabbing the arrow strongly into the person besides her, making the boy flinch before the arrow disappeared as dust into the thick air. As Amora saw that she only caused the boy to love someone that's not her, she finally lost it.

She closed her eyes and she screamed, yelled, sobbed and whimpered. She took almost all the arrows from her bag, forgetting only one, and began to madly stab the arrows into the mortal's bodies.

"Give me love!" Amora screamed "LOVE ME!" she yelled to no one in particular, but her thoughts somehow formed around the black haired boy with the eyes of the color of the sea after a storm.

Now only one arrow was left in her hand as she stood in front of a boy. She looked into his eyes as tears were rolling down her cheek.

 _Brown..._ , she thought, _nothing like Benjamin's_.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath before she stabbed the boy in his chest making him gasp. As the arrow disappeared in the air, floating like dust, Amora looked at the boy who had a smile forming on his face.

A small smile formed on Amora's face, as well, as she looked at the boy who was now fully grinning and looking into her eyes. But her heart shattered in small pieces as the boy walked towards her, but only to walk directly through her and kiss a girl who stood behind her.

Amora looked around to see that everybody had someone by them.

Everybody.

Amora felt like she was drowning while she could see everyone around her breathing.

Before she would be satisfied with her job done successfully, but now she couldn't feel anything. She felt _lifeless_. Like a dead person, your whole life sucked out of your. All of your emotions, happiness; everything – just gone.

She stood frozen as she couldn't move. She felt utterly broken; she felt pain spreading through her body, as if someone ripped every single feather from her wings.

Amora turned her back to the mortals as she raised her arms in the air, slowly dancing and in the end closing her eyes. Her hands twirled slowly through the air, just like a leaf on a breezy day. Amora couldn't feel her arms; they moved by their own will and so did her legs, as they slowly carried her through the room.

Amora's eyes snapped open and her body froze as she could hear something rustle in the wooden bag on her back. She took the bag off of her back to see only one arrow still placed in there. She took the arrow in her hand, dropping the bag on the floor as she stared at the arrow. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

Why couldn't the love that found itself in that arrow, be meant for only her and her only? And not for everybody else, like it truly is?

Amora gripped with both of her hands on ends of the thin arrow as both of her hands headed in different direction, intending to break the arrow in half.

 _I_ _f I can not have the love, no one shall then_ , Amora selfishly thought.

But as hard as she tried to break the arrow, she couldn't break it. Amora whimpered as she used all her strength to break the arrow, but failed.

She bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down as she let both of her arms hang down loosely, the arrow finding itself in her right hand.

She just couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't give love to other people while she wanted it more. She was being selfish, and angels don't and can't have any sins. Was she turning in a dark angel?

Amora screamed in chagrin as she gripped onto the arrow in her right hand, pointing with its head towards her chest. She closed her eyes tightly before she pushed the arrow through her chest.

Amora's eyes snapped open wide as she could feel all the air being sucked out her; she couldn't breathe. She felt like someone pulled her wings straight from her back, but they were still there as she felt them with her cold hands. She looked down to her chest to see red liquid dripping down her clothing.

 _What is this?_ , Amora thought as she touched the fluid, now looking at the red liquid on her fingers.

 _Blood?_ , she thought, _but_ _how? Angels don't bleed_.

Angels don't have any human traits. Angels can't bleed. Amora panicked as she tried to feel her wings on her back again. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she could touch her soft, feathery wings.

Amora's eyes widened as she couldn't breathe anymore. Before she got a little breath, but now she couldn't find any in her lungs. She gripped onto her throat with her hands, thinking it will make her breath. Her grip on her throat eased as she could see little black dots in her eyesight, which were getting bigger and bigger by every second. Just after a few minutes, Amora's full eyesight became black and her pupils rolled to the back of her eyes, letting her eyes close as she fell down on the ground.

So the angel fell down on the ground, its wings broken.

The fallen angel laid on the ground, its eyes closed, the eyes of tragedy.

 

***

 

Victor entered the room in which a party was held just a few hours ago, but now it was desolated, only yellow strips with 'crime scene' written on them were wrapped around there. Victor looked around as he fixed his badge that was attached on his suit, while you could hear police sirens ringing outside.

Victor walked closer to the crime scene, to see the body of the victim, but not the head because of his colleague Dorian who was kneeling in front of it while collecting some evidence besides it.

Victor bit his lip as he immediately thought of the girl from yesterday.

 _If I only got to save her_ , he regretfully thought.

Victor shook his head as he concentrated on the crime scene.

"Hey Dorian" Victor said to his fellow worker as he greeted him back "The cause of death?" he asked the same question he asked almost every day.

"The victim, a female, age 25, has been pierced with a sharp object through her chest and then bled out" Dorian said as he looked at Victor.

"With what was she stabbed?"

"With this" Dorian said before he raised a small plastic bag in which a bloody arrow was laying.

"An arrow?" Victor asked surprised.

Who kills someone with an arrow these days? Everybody uses guns.

"Have you determined if it's a murder or a suicide?"

As he said suicide he could feel something inside him flinch.

"Still don't know" Dorian said as he shook his head "There was a party while the victim died so it is expected to have many hairs, footprints and fingerprints here. We'll need more time to know it 100%"

Victor nodded "Got the victims name?"

Dorian shook his head as he sighed "She didn't have any personal data in her pockets and her fingerprints weren't found in our computer system. I'll get some hair and DNA to the lab and then maybe we'll find out" Dorian said before he stood up, reliving the victims face.

Victor's eyes widened as he stared at the girls face.

 _Bloody hell, that's the suicide girl!_ , Victor thought, _how the hell did she get here!?_

"Um, Victor, I know that she's pretty but you're staring at a dead person's face. That's kind of creepy" Dorian said awkwardly.

Victor looked away as he muttered "What's up with the wings" he asked about the big white wings which were lying besides the girl.

"Don't know" Dorian shrugged with his shoulders "I don't see how they have any connection with the case. But there's also a bow" he pointed to the bow that was also lying close "Was this maybe like a costume party so she dressed up as a cupid?"

"No, I questioned a few people that were here, they said that it was just a normal party, no masks" Victor said distracted as he couldn't get it how in the hell her body got here.

Victor stole one more look as he looked at the lifeless body. Her skin was white as porcelain, but still delicate as it was when he saw her for the first time. Her lips were white as her porcelain skin, nothing like the dewy roses his mother told him about but they still looked so beautifully plumped.

Victor found it creepy that he stared at a dead person like that and found her incredibly beautiful but he couldn't deny it, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life.  

If she wasn't dead, Victor would want to get to know her. He would try to help her. She looked lost and in trouble when he saw her yesterday at that cliff. Then maybe after a few months he would ask her out on a date...

"Josette" Victor spoke, making Dorian look at him.

"What?" Dorian asked confused.

"Her name. It's Josette" Victor said as he moved his gaze to Dorian.

"You know her?" Dorian asked as Victor nodded "Well why didn't you say anything sooner" he said while he wrote her name down on a paper.

"She doesn't look the same now as she did when she was alive" Victor nervously said.

“None of 'em do mate" Dorian said with a small laugh.

He didn't want Dorian to know about their encounter. It could ruin his whole career and he worked hard to get here.

"Mind telling me where you know her from?"

"Um" Victor bit his lip nervously as he thought what lie he should say "I - I - She's my distant relatives friend. I just saw her once. At a wedding I think. I-It was long time ago"

"Last name?" Dorian asked before he looked up from the paper he was writing on.

Victor looked down at the paper Dorian was writing on to see a lot of sentences being written.

"Wait" Victor said as he looked at Dorian "Am I a suspect now?"

Dammit, he shouldn't have said her name; they could have found it out on their own!

"No, no, don't worry mate" Dorian said as he laughed "You're just going to have to call your relative and tell him or her to either call us or tell you what they know about Josette here" Dorian said as he pointed with his pen that was in his hand to the lifeless girl laying on the floor.

Victor nodded as he bit her lip. Sh*t, he shouldn't have said that it was his relative who knows her. He should have said that he just saw her on the street and somehow got her name! Now he's going to have to think of more lies… He's a God damn officer; he can't have so much lies laying on his soul!

"Now, if you just know her last name and we're done. Our colleagues will come for the body and will examine her later. Our job here is done" Dorian flashed a small smile to Victor.

Victor sighed. He has already ruined it all, so the last name won't hurt. He thinks. Well if he can remember it...

He licked his dry lips as he tried to remember his mom's words when she told him about the girl.

"I think it's Hager"

"H-A-G-E-R?" Dorian spelled while Victor nodded and wrote it down.

"Yeah, Josette Hager" Victor said.

And at that moment everything stopped moving. The time stopped as Victor turned around to look at Dorian frozen in a position while he was writing the girls name. No police sirens could be heard or the yelling's of the people outside in panic who just witnessed a murder/suicide.

 _What is happening!?_ , Victor yelled in his mind.

He turned around to see if the body of the girl was still safe, but as he could see her standing right in front of him, he yelled in surprise.

"HOLY SH*T!" he backed away in shock.

"Please don't be scared" Josette said nervously, in almost a whisper as she played with her fingers "I mean no harm" she looked up at Victor.

Victor quickly looked around to see if the evidence has been preserved, but there was no trace of the wings, and as he looked at the girl's chest, there was no arrow sticking out of it and no blood on her gray shirt.

"Wha- wh -what the f*ck is happening!?" Victor asked in panic "How are you alive!?"

"You woke me up" Josette said as she gave him a smile "You woke the human in me, so thank you" she said as she hugged Victor tightly "You saved me from an eternity of misery, you said my real name, you made me remember my past"  Josette muttered against Victor's neck "You have the same eyes as Benjamin" she again muttered as a tear went down her cheek as she was happy that she was able to remember her dead lovers face, voice, behavior.

But at the same time she was sad, because the memories will hunt her forever.

"The sea after a storm..." she whispered against Victor’s earlobe, sending shivers down the man’s body.

Victor stood there speechless. He didn't know what to do, how to react! A girl he doesn't know, a dead girl, may he emphasize, is here hugging him?

Victor bit his lip as he thought. Well he did say he wanted to get to know her better...

"Give me love like his" Josette whispered in his ear, whispering it like a melody, like a mermaid spelling a cast on sailor "We'll play hide and seek to turn this around" she again whispered melodically.

Victor hugged her back, hugging her tight as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Something was drawing him towards this girl. It felt like some force. He didn't now what it was, but it was bloody strong.

"I'm here Josette, I'm here" Victor whispered in her ear as he patted her head.

"Give me love" Josette whispered into Victor's ear as she closed her eyes, leaning her head into the crotch of his neck.

_"Love me"_


End file.
